Knight and Bunny Dusttube channel (Woriking title)
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Basically Jaune and Velvet start a channel. How and why, that doesn't matter. All that matters is they will have fun and probably invites their friends for the ride. No pairing, (though their will be hints toward Jaune and Velvet, but that all.) Rated T safed reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why I'm doing this. No really, I have no idea.**

 **I mean it seem fun and all, but I'm sure someone else had though of it.**

 **~sigh~ Well, let get straight to the point.**

"Hello everyone! I'm Jaune, Knight of Fairytale!" Jaune said to the camara.

"H-hi. I'm Velvet, rabbit of Fairytale." Velvet said as she sat down next to Jaune.

"Now, I bet your all wondering on what going on?" Jaune started.

"And we can understand why. but, we started our own Dust channel!" Velvet finish.

"This is just an introduction video. But, we will do reactions, gaming and we probably will making skits and others things. So look forward to that." Jaune said.

"So, if you have an idea for a skit, reactions, or a game we should play, let us know in the comment below. it would be helpful and give us a good start for this channel."

"Now that out of the way. Let us do something for you. Shall we velvet?" Jaune said.

"Are we really going to do THAT?" Velvet ask.

"Yes." Jaune answer with a nod.

"Okay. hang on everyone." Velvet said as she put her hand over the camera, covering the screen.

She pull her hand away from the camera and her clothes change, as did Jaune.

Jaune was dress as Marth from Fire Emblem as Velvet was dress as Lucina from Fire Emblem Awaking.

"H-hello." Velvet said with a blush.

"Oh come on Velvet, say the line." Jaune said.

"Okay, here I go." Velvet said while taking a breath.

"I challenge my fate!" Velvet said, striking a pose, while quoting Lucina.

She blush in embarrassment and sat back down while covering her face with her hands.

"You did good Vel, it my turn now." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Fate has brought us here!" Jaune shouted bravely as he struck a heroic pose for his Marth impression.

Velvet clap happily.

"So, if you haven't figure it out yet, we are planning to dress up every now and then. This is just for fun." Jaune said as he drop his pose.

"S-so please enjoy this little thing we did for you all." Velvet said shyly.

"And before you ask, we been playing a lot of Fire Emblem lately. So yeah. Hope you don't mind." Jaune said.

"Anyway, that all the time we have for today. Please give us suggestions and the likes in the comments and follow us."

"This has been Fairy tale, and we bide you all, a sweet dream." Jaune said with a bow.

"Bye everyone." velvet said as she wave at the camera.

 **And done.**

 **So yeah, this was made. Hope you all enjoy and follow their requests. And, if this does well enough, they will have a surprise for you all.**

 **Stay Frosty everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this.**

"Hello everyone! It me Velvet, rabbit of Fairytale. Jaune isn't here today, so I'm going to do a reaction." Velvet said happily.

"Let see, this video been requested by many people supersely enough and the video is call 'Stronger than you San's versions' by djmell." Velvet said as she read the Dusttuber name.

"I play Undertale before, I don't Jaune did though. Anyway, I love the game. The characters were amazing, the music fit really well and the battle options were creative. You could either kill everything that moves or mercy the monsters. So, there a lot you can do!" Velvet gush happily.

"Also, my favorite character is Asgore and San's. So, when I heard their was a music video for San's, I squeal. Anyway, I have been talking for too long, let get the video." Velvet said as she made the screen go full.

"Wait. Let me get my San's and Asgore plushie." Velvet said as she went of screen for a few minutes and came back with said plushie's.

"Now we can start."

"1,2,3, start!"

 ** _It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...  
On days like these, kids like you...  
Should be burning in hell._**

"Wow, the voice and art style so far is amazing!" Velvet said in awe.

"Also, I'll put the links at the end of the video and description, so support the original creator." Velvet added.

 ** _Verse 1_** ** _  
_** **Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,**  
 **If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,**  
 **so don't step over that line,**  
 **Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time.**

"I don't want a bad time again! You were hard to beat and the guilt trip was too much!" Velvet said with a shiver.

"And you look badass San's!" Velvet said happily.

 **But kids like you don't play by the rules,**  
 **And guys like me,**  
 **it ain't easy to be played for fools,**  
 **So let's go, let the room get chiller...**

 **Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.**

"Ouch. That hurt a lot more then I though it will. But well deserver. Poor Papyrus, he was too awesome to die. " Velvet said with a grimace.

 ** _Chorus_**  
 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,**  
 **Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.**  
 **I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,**  
 **But I think you're just mad you keep dying.**

"He did made me, and many others, mad at how many time he kill us so easily." Velvet said with grimace as she recall her many lost.

"Also, those dodges were clean. And Frisk/Chara look piss. as well." Velvet noted.

 **You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,**  
 **Fighting in this judgement hall forever.**  
 **I know you just reset each time I beat ya',**  
 **But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.**

"Ooh, those Gaster Blaster were so annoying." Velvet pouted.

"I also like how he was balancing the bone on his finger. and he did meet us back at the same spot everytime." Velvet muse to herself.

 **I know you're made of**  
 **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)**

"Monty Frisk look down right creepy." Velvet said with a wince.

"This man got an amazing voice. I can't streach that enough! This is my head canon for San's voice now." Velvet said happily.

 ** _(Instrumental)_**

"I hate that part of the battle. I always die at the end with those damn Gaster Blaster." Velvet said with a frown.

 ** _Verse 2  
_** **This is where it stops,**  
 **This is where it ends.**  
 **If you want to get past me,**  
 **Well, you better try again.**

"Sheesh, he is brutal in this video. But it very well done and accurate to the story." Velvet said with a grimace at the brutal kills Sans did in comics.

 **But no matter how I stall you,**  
 **You don't give up your attack.**  
 **Do you just like the feeling**  
 **Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?**

"Frisk look even more creepy then earlier. And the last part made a shiver go up my spine." Velvet said with a shiver of discomfort.

 ** _Chorus  
_** **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.**  
 **You should know by now that mercy's off the table.**  
 **Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?**  
 **Well, you didn't spare my brother, so GET DUNKED ON!**

"Ah yes, when you try to spare San's, he kill instantly. That really was unfair, but then again, we use the same tacted against others in the game, so it good to have a karma backhand you." Velvet said with a nod.

 **I know you made my friends all disappear** ,

"Sorry." Velvet said with a wince.

 **But everything they cared about is why I'm here.**  
 **I am their mercy, I am their vengeance,**  
 **I am** ** _DETERMINATION._**

"Wow, I love how they shown the others that had fallen behind San's, even though Asgore and Alpys aren't really dead." Velvet said with a awe expression.

 **I know you're made of**  
 **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.**

 **But I think I'm stronger than you**.

If he was real, he would be stronger then a lot of us. Ozpin should be able to match his power though. How amazing would that battle be?" Velvet muse to herself as the video ended.

"Anyway, that was a amazing video. I like how it stay true to the actually story of the game and use how well the voice came out. I can't really say more. He did great and that all that can be said."" Velvet said with a nod.

"Anyway, check out his channel and give more request. I want to see what else you all would like for me and/or Jaune to look at. Well, that all for now. I hope you all enjoy this. Till next time everyone." Velvet said as the screen went dark.

 **www. youtube watch? v=GPBBo1neb2U**

 **Sorry for the links, it keep deleting letters by it self, so I space it at best I could to keep it. Anyway, see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long! I'm currently working at the airport. So today is my day off. So I'm working on many as I can. So here this next chapter to this.**

Jaune was sitting on a coach, reading a book call 'How to use dust in bed for dummies'.

He was just relaxing as Velvet kick the door open.

"Monty! Didn't anyone told you to knock!?" Jaune said in shock as he fell off his bed.

"SORRY! But I HAD A LOT OF SUGAR AND NORA DECIEDE TO HAD CAFFINE TOO ON OUR CAKWE!" Velvet said quickly as she went to the closet.

"What made you think it was a good idea!" Jaune beg as he face palm himself.

"REN WAS MAKING CAKED! AND HAVE YOU SEEN MY BB GUN! I'M GOING WITH NORA TO HUNT THE TIME STOPPER!" Velvet said as she was searching for her BB gun.

"Who?" Jaune ask confuse.

"TIME STOPPER HAD BEEN STEALING MY LUNCHES AND NORA PANCKES! WHEN EVER WE TRY TO EAT, IT JUST DISEAPER!" Velvet said with a growl.

"Velvet, did your lunch happen to be tacos?" Jaune ask.

"YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Velvet ask in shock.

"You got a hot sauce stains on your shirt." Jaune answer as he pointed to Velvet shirt.

"O-OKAY! BUT SOMEONE HAD BEEN TAKING MY PANTY'S! HE A PERVET!" Velvet try again as she found her BB gun.

Jaune sigh and pointed to a basket fill with cloths needed to be wash.

"..."Velvet was silence.

"There no time stopper is there Velvet?" Jaune ask with a sigh.

"I wanted to shoot something with my BB gun again." Velvet said sadly.

"I know Velvet, but making up a person to shoot something isn't how it suppose to go." Jaune said with a amuse smile.

Velvet look depress. She clock her BB un and fire it at the basket.

A man(Neptune) appear with Velvet panty's in his hands, he was holding his foot in pain.

"I KNEW IT! GET HIM!" Velvet said as her eyes started to shine.

Jaune tackle the man as Velvet jump on top of them.

(An hour later)

Velvet was groaning.

"Remind me to NEVER eat with Nora again." Velvet said as she had her sugar crash.

"Sure." Jaune said as a policeman(Sun) and policewoman(Yang) were dragging the man away.

(End)

"Hey everyone! Jaune and Velvet here! I hope you all enjoy our little skit. We had fun making it and I like to thanks our friends for helping with out the parts."

'Special thanks to Neptune, who play Time Stopper, Sun and Yang as the police." Velvet added happily.

"Til next time everyone. This has been Fairy tale, and we bide you all, a sweet dream." Jaune said with a bow.

"Bye bye!" Velvet said with a wave.

 **Annnnd done.**

 **How did you guys like this? I know it was small and probably weird, but I hope you enjoy this. Til next time, everyone.**

 **PS, I just posted a Dangropa x Daily Live of monster girls. Please check it out and tell me what you think.**


End file.
